Find My Way to You
by mrs-langd0n
Summary: Thank you all for your reviews on Burning! So glad you liked it. This story is an AU Violate. Cute & smutty! Reviews are appreciated!


"_Tate! Tate, let's play tea party!" Violet squealed as she tugged on his hand, trying to coax him to her tiny table; two seats taken, one by a large teddy bear and the other by a gorilla, and two other seats empty. _

_Tate chuckled as he gave in, following her to her room. He still couldn't believe how such a small six year old girl could be so convincing. It was pretty uncommon for a sixteen year old boy to be playing 'tea party'. _

"_Hurry! The tea's gonna get cold!" she giggled and hopped into one of the miniature chairs that were circled around the table. Tate sighed gently but laughed to himself as he attempted to sit in the chair opposite of her, he looked like a giant trying to do so. Violet giggled at him and began pouring her imaginary tea into everybody's cups. _

_Even if Tate tried to deny it, he enjoyed hanging out with Violet. She wasn't his little sister, cousin, or anything like that. She was his next door neighbor, and he was almost like a guardian angel, or at least that's how he liked to think of himself. Violet just thought of him as, "Tate? Tate's my best friend! He's my favorite!"_

_/_

Violet stood in front of her vanity as she prepared for work. It was Sunday night, and these nights were usually calm. She was glad, she wasn't in the mood to deal with too many people tonight. She worked as a barista and server at a small cafe only a few blocks away from her home in Los Angeles. She had just turned eighteen exactly two months ago today, and she got a job right away. She wanted to begin saving up money so she wouldn't have to live with her parents anymore. Maybe she could even move back to Boston. That was still wishful thinking at this point, but it was fun to daydream.

She wore a long-sleeved, simple black dress that ended just above her knees, her exposed legs covered in pale pink tights. Around her waist was tied a short black and white apron where she kept a small notepad and pen, and any tips she may make. She grabbed a slightly oversized cardigan that matched her tights and pulled it over her top half.

She lazily pulled a brush through her long, golden strands before looking at herself once more and then exiting her room.

/

The walk to the cafe was short, relaxing. It was one of her favorite things to do. She could clear her mind, prepare for any rude customers she might have. But her favorite thing to do on her walks was reminisce.

"_Vi, wanna go swimming?" Tate asked, and she jumped up in glee. "Swimming! Yay! I'll go tell mom to help me find my swimsuit!" she exclaimed, hopping up off the sidewalk and running into the house. Tate was already prepared, his shirt already discarded due to the high temperature of the day. Violet always liked to play outside when the sun was at its highest. Probably because she knew that she had to enjoy the warm weather in Boston while she could. The winters didn't allow for swimming and playing outdoors._

_He smiled and stood up, grabbing the hose in the Harmon's backyard and started filling the small pool with cool water. After several minutes Violet and her mother came outside from the patio door, Violet's hair in pigtails and now clad in her frilly, pink swimsuit. The ten year old rushed to Tate's side, and he splashed her slightly with the hose._

"_It's freezing!" she giggled. "Vi, go grab some pool toys," he grinned at the girl that was about two feet shorter than him. She nodded and scurried around the backyard, grabbing toys. Vivien walked up to Tate and handed him a glass of lemonade and set another glass on the small table near the pool, along with two towels. "I don't know how you guys do it, I couldn't be out here for more than five minutes," she laughed. Tate laughed with her and shrugged. "That's why you have me, so you and Ben can relax for a minute. Plus, it's fun hanging out with Vi," he smiled and Vivien returned it. "Thanks, Tate," she waved slightly as she headed back into the house. To most people, the thought of a twenty year old hanging out with a ten year old seemed a bit off, but Tate had been there for Violet nearly her whole life, and it was just natural for them. Tate took a long drink of the lemonade before setting it down on the table and turning the hose off._

"_Vi, it's ready!" he called out. She skipped back towards him, tossing a few toys into the pool. "Let's go!" she squealed, running towards the pool and hopping in, splashing Tate a bit. She shrieked, "It's so cold!" but she immediately began swimming around the perimeter of the pool. Tate laughed and slowly got in, taking a seat. He grabbed a water ball and tossed it towards Violet, causing it to splash in her face, declaring the game for the day._

/

Violet arrived at the cafe about five minutes before her shift. She made her way into the back room to put her things away. There were only two tables in the cafe at the moment, she sighed in relief, it looked as if it would be an easy night.

She emerged from the back room moments later, she was only working with one person tonight, and that was Sophie. "Hey, Vi," she greeted, sending her a small smile. Violet returned it and greeted her, "Hey." Violet didn't mind Sophie. She minded her own business and did her work well, and Violet appreciated that.

For the next hour, not even one customer came through the doors, all that remained was a couple that sat on the couch in the corner. "They've been here all day, must be old friends," Sophie told Violet. Violet nodded in return.

Violet sighed heavily, deciding to make herself some coffee. She took a seat in a chair near the counter and watched the small television that hung from the ceiling. "Vi, do you care if I finish up? Only two hours until close. I'm sure you'll be okay." she asked from behind the counter. "Yeah, that's fine." Violet answered.

About twenty minutes after Sophie left, a girl entered the cafe. She had a petite frame and light blonde hair. She wore jeans and a t-shirt, she seemed plain. Violet finally stood up from the chair and made her way behind the counter, sending the girl a half-hearted smile.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee. Black." Violet almost laughed. Yep, plain. "Alright."

Violet then turned away to pour the girl a cup of coffee. She turned back to the girl and set the cup in front of her. "That'll be two dollars." The girl nodded but was still looking at the menu. "I need to order for my boyfriend too, he'll have a white chocolate mocha, two shots of espresso." Violet's eyes widened slightly, that drink was extremely familiar to her. She just nodded and turned to make the drink, it took a few extra minutes. When she was finished she placed it next to the girl's cup of coffee and rang it up. "Six fifty, please." The girl handed her seven fifty and thanked her before taking the cups and taking a seat at a table. Violet almost rolled her eyes, but she was used to the not-so-great tips.

She sighed and leaned back against the counter, staring at the television again. She heard the tiny bell jingle when the door opened, she didn't even glance over when she heard the girl greet the man. Violet just continued to watch the boring, silent show on the small television.

After a couple minutes, she could hear the couple talking about food. She glanced over, the girl was facing her and the man had his back to Violet at the table. She took a step forward and leaned on the front counter, placing her forearms on it and lacing her fingers. The man stood up from the table and headed towards the counter. Violet watched as he made his way to the glass case where various homemade snacks were just waiting for someone to choose them.

The man looked so oddly familiar, but she just couldn't place him. It was driving her crazy. He was very tall with curly blonde hair, he wore a striped sweater and loose blue jeans. Her mind was reeling, she didn't even realize that he was standing right in front of her. He smiled at her, his eyes were beautifully dark, and when he smiled he had the most endearing dimples. She just stared at him, thinking.

The boy was feeling the same thing she was, her round, brown eyes and her long, perfectly straight dirty blonde hair. His eyes fell to her nametag and his jaw dropped. It couldn't be true. And then she heard his voice, a voice she could never forget. "Violet?"

"_I'm moving away." _

_Violet's eyes widened, and they began to tear up instantly. "What?" she forced out, looking at Tate, praying he wasn't serious._

_He looked away from the girl he had known for thirteen years. For her whole life. He couldn't bare to see her crying. Especially over him. When he didn't speak, she knew it was true. "Why?" she asked between sobs._

_He frowned. "It's my family, down in Florida. Things have been going on and they need me."_

"_When will you come back?" she whispered. He looked at her and reached out, pulling her against his chest, holding her tightly._

"_I... don't know." he placed a gentle kiss on her head. She continued to let out broken sobs as he held her. "Don't leave me, Tate. I need you!" she cried, curling into him. He felt horrible, tears had begun to streak down his face as well. Tate was twenty-three, and he rarely cried, he thought it was inappropriate. But Violet was one of the most important people in his life. He cared about her, he wanted to always be there for her and protect her. But things changed. And he couldn't be her guardian angel anymore._

"_I'm so sorry, Vi, I'm so, so sorry," he whispered, placing multiple kisses on her head._

"_Tate," she began, clutching onto his shirt tightly and burying her face in his chest. "I-"_

"_Tate, your sister is here... it's time to go," Vivien's voice broke through their sobs. Tate just nodded and Vivien frowned as she exited the room. Tate stood up and pulled Violet up with him, still holding her._

"_Already?" she whispered. "I'm sorry." he responded. He pulled back slightly and looked at the wonderful girl before him. He placed a kiss on her tear stained cheek and forced a broken smile._

"_Someday... I'll find my way back to you."_

Violet couldn't move. She was frozen. It couldn't be possible.

"Violet, it's me. It's Tate," he spoke, his face suddenly overcome in happiness. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and suddenly she was on the other side of the counter, she raced to him and jumped into his arms, holding onto him as if he would vanish into thin air. He held her just the same, their embrace was electric, it was something they'd been waiting for since he left five years ago.

"I missed you, Vi, I missed you so fucking much," he whispered, his arms wrapped tightly around her middle, never wanting to let her go. She was crying on his shoulder, she couldn't even speak.

The moment was ruined far too soon when a girl's voice broke through their sobs. "What's going on?"

Tate reluctantly loosened his grip on Violet and she bit her lip, looking away to wipe away her tears. Tate cleared his throat before speaking.

"Rachel... this is Violet," he said, Violet's name rolling off his tongue like it always had, like he'd been chanting it for all these years. Violet slowly turned to face them, not even trying to force a smile. She crossed her arms, holding her elbows in her palms. "Vi, this is Rachel... my girlfriend." he said, for some reason feeling regretful.

Rachel furrowed her brow slightly but gave her a half smile. "Nice to meet you," Violet just nodded.

Violet sighed heavily and shook her head. All she wanted to do was jump back into Tate's arms and never let go. But she was stronger now. Smarter. She couldn't let herself get so attached to him again. "It's uh, it's time for me to close up," she stuttered, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Oh, okay," Tate frowned, looking at Rachel. "Wanna go start the car, I'll be right out," he handed the plain girl his keys. She scoffed quietly but made her way outside.

Tate touched Violet's arm gently, then moved to her chin and gently lifted her face to look at him.

"You've really grown up, Vi," he began, his thumb gently stroked her cheek. "You're gorgeous, you were always beautiful, but now," he whispered, and her cheeks burned crimson.

"You're eighteen now... your birthday was two months ago today," he said thoughtfully. "I can't believe it's been five years," he wanted to cry just thinking that. A few tears escaped her eyes. He wiped them away.

"You... you have a girlfriend?" she asked in a broken whisper, her eyes drifting. He nodded. "Three months." he spoke of the length of their relationship.

Just the thought of him being with another girl made Violet want to die. Of course, Tate and Violet never dated, they were ten years apart, and the last time they saw each other Violet was only thirteen. But Violet loved Tate. She always had. And seeing him now reminded her of that. It made her heart pound, her stomach flip, her mind jumbled. The words had almost escaped her lips the day that he left, but she couldn't force them out.

"What are you doing in LA?" he asked, finally dropping his hand from her face only to grab her hand, he led her to a table and continued holding it, resting it in the middle of the small table.

"My parents wanted to move here, so we did," she answered, not looking at him. "What about you?"

He sighed and shrugged. "I was in Florida for three years... after my grandparents died, everyone just kind of went their separate ways. I came here. Somewhere new."

This made Violet angry, tears were burning her eyes again. "Why didn't you come back for me?" she said through gritted teeth. "I waited for you, I thought about you everyday!" she was crying again.

He frowned and knelt on the floor, grabbing her hands and holding them tightly. "I did, Vi," she looked at him, her eyes wide. "You were already gone," he whispered. Her heart skipped a beat, he actually came back.

Suddenly, a car horn could be heard outside. Tate rolled his eyes and sighed. He stood up, and Violet clutched onto his hands.

"So what, you're going to leave me again?" she whispered.

He let out a soft chuckle and pulled her against him. "Never." he grabbed a napkin off the table and wrote down his phone number, then ripped it in half. "Here, don't lose this. Write yours for me?" he smiled and slid it towards her. She shakily wrote down her number and grabbed his, holding it close to her heart.

"Let's go out for dinner on Friday, do you have time for me?" he asked, giving her a genuine smile. She didn't answer for a moment, but finally nodded. He slid the napkin into his pocket and touched Violet's face once more.

"I can't wait." he smiled, and he kissed her cheek in the exact spot he did five years ago. Her face burned. "I'll call you, okay? See you soon, Vi," he said, hugging her tightly once more before exiting the cafe.

/

That night, Violet told her parents about her meeting with Tate. They were thrilled. Ever since he had left, she hadn't been herself. She was quiet, lonely, depressed. But something they were unaware of was her cutting. Soon after he had left, she'd taken it up. It made her feel pain, like she had felt when he left, and it made her feel close to him again.

She had three days until they would go out for dinner. She hoped she wouldn't lose too much blood by then.

/

It was one in the afternoon on Friday. Violet couldn't sleep the night before, she was too anxious for this day. She hoped he would actually call. But part of her tried not to hope too much. She couldn't handle getting attached to him again and losing him like she had before. She wouldn't make it.

She laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling for nearly two hours when finally, her phone buzzed. She nearly flew out of her bed at the sound. It was him.

She took a deep breath before answering the call. "Hello?" she asked shakily.

"Violet? It's Tate!" he said happily. "Are we still on for tonight?" she swallowed before speaking. "Yeah, what time?" "Can I pick you up at six?" he asked. "Okay." she replied. They ended the call shortly after and she stood up. She had three hours to get ready.

/

It was now five-thirty. He would be here so soon, she was so anxious. She had chosen a vintage colored, floral print dress that ended mid-thigh. She wore pale purple stockings underneath and black shoes. She found a light-weight black jacket to wear over her top half. She looked at herself critically in the mirror before sighing heavily and making her way downstairs.

Thankfully, her parents weren't home so she wouldn't have to deal with that whole re-introduction. She sat on the bottom step, waiting impatiently.

It was ten minutes away now, her heart was racing. Would he call her to let her know he was here? Would he be late? Would he even show up? She shook her head, trying to get rid of all these thoughts.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and just stared for a moment. She slowly stood up and took a step towards it. She took a deep breath before quickly pacing over to the door and opening it slightly. It was Tate.

"Hey, Vi," he greeted, and he held out a single red rose. She blushed brightly and took it from him, sniffing it delicately. "It's beautiful, thank you," she whispered. He smiled brightly. "Just like you," she blushed. "When did you become such a charmer?" she asked, letting a small smile make its way onto her face.

He laughed and shrugged slightly. "I didn't know I ever became one. Come on, let's go," he smiled brightly at her and she exited her home, closing the door behind her.

/

After a short drive, they arrived at the restaurant. Violet's jaw dropped. It was one of the most prestigious Italian restaurants in Los Angeles. She stepped out of the car and looked at it. "We're eating... here?" she asked.

Tate stood next to her and placed his arm around her waist. "Is that okay?" he asked, an air of genuine worry in his voice. "I know you always liked Italian..." She nodded. "Yes, but, there's no way I can afford this." Tate let out a heartfelt laugh. "Vi, you really think you're paying for yourself? No way. I want to take care of you. I have five years to make up for." he grinned at her and she gave him a soft smile.

They made their way inside and stopped when the host greeted them. "Reservation for two, under 'Langdon'." The man scanned over his list and nodded when he found Tate's name. He grabbed two menus and gestured for them to follow. He took them to a dimly lit booth away from most of the noisy people in the restaurant. They took their seats and the man walked away.

Tate smiled at Violet. "So, you've never been here?" Violet scoffed. "No way, my parents don't go anywhere that requires reservations. They always want to stay home."

/

For the next few hours, Tate and Violet talked endlessly about everything. They had so much to catch up on. Violet finally began to open up. She told Tate about anything and everything she could think of, besides her one little secret that was covered only by the sleeves of her jacket. In the bottom of her heart, however, she knew he would find out sooner or later. She couldn't keep secrets from him.

Tate was thrilled that Violet had finally opened up to him again. They were becoming just like they used to be.

Violet sighed heavily and leaned back in the booth. "So... does your girlfriend know about this?" she asked sourly, crossing her arms loosely. Tate's smile faded a bit and he nodded. "Yeah. She wasn't exactly thrilled but honestly I don't care," Violet perked up just barely and her eyes fluttered up to meet his again. "Why's that?" Tate smiled. "Vi, you should know that you have always been and always will be the most important girl in my life. No matter what." His dark eyes shimmered in the dim light and it made Violet's heart skip a beat.

He leaned forward, making sure not to lose her gaze. "Don't ever forget that." His voice was low and reminded her of velvet. She couldn't even blink. He finally broke the too-serious moment with one of his perfect smiles, showing off his dimples.

"Well, I better get you home, I know how your mother is," he smiled and Violet couldn't help but return it.

/

They pulled up to Violet's house, she hoped her parents would be asleep, she didn't want to have to tell them every single thing that happened tonight.

They both exited Tate's vehicle and headed towards her front door. Once there, she stopped and turned to Tate, looking up at him. He smiled down at her, and took both of her tiny hands in his own larger ones.

"When will I see you again?" she asked timidly, dropping her gaze. He smiled brightly. "Whenever you want. Soon, I hope." She bit her lip and looked up at him again. "Tomorrow?" He chuckled and nodded. "Sounds perfect."

For a moment after speaking, their gazes lingered. There was a longing in both of their eyes that neither of them was sure how to explain. Tate squeezed Violet's hands before releasing them to take her in his arms.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" he said against the top of her head, placing a kiss there. She held onto him tightly, nodding against his chest. He pulled away slightly and smiled at her. "Good night, Violet," she smiled slightly. "Night."

/

For the next two weeks, Tate and Violet were nearly inseparable. They hung out whenever they had free time, and when they weren't together, they were talking on the phone or thinking about each other.

Violet had completely disregarded her worry that she was going to lose him again. She couldn't think like that. He was here now, and that's what really mattered.

The only problem was that Violet's feelings for Tate had evolved, she knew what love was now. What it was like to be _in love. _And she was with Tate. Ever since she'd seen him that night at the cafe, she'd been dying to tell him, she just didn't know how. It had been eating away at her.

They had plans to hang out tonight, and Violet was anxiously awaiting his arrival. Tate got to catch up with her parents about a week ago when he dropped her off. They were so thrilled to see him, it made Violet smile. She was glad they liked him, even though it was a bit over the top.

/

Tate finally arrived at Violet's house, and she quickly made her way to his car, hopping in excitedly. He grinned at her. They exchanged their greetings and he began driving. "What do you wanna do tonight?" she asked him, sending him a smile. He thought for a moment. "Do you wanna come see my house? I'll give you a tour and then maybe we can just relax and watch a couple movies," he suggested, glancing at her. She smiled brightly. "That sounds perfect."

They arrived at his house after a short drive. It was a two story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, he had told her this during their drive. Once inside, she immediately began looking around. It was clean and smelled just like him.

"You like it?" he asked and she nodded. He gave her a quick tour. It had a large kitchen and living room on the main floor. Upstairs was a smaller living room that was set up like a movie theatre, it had a huge flat screen television and a large couch, surrounded by several chairs. Their were photos of famous actors and actresses hanging on the walls. Down the hall from that was the master bedroom. It was huge and had it's own bathroom. He kept it clean just like the rest of the house.

"Well, that's about it... are you ready to watch a movie?" he smiled at her and she nodded. They headed back to the theatre room and she sat down on the couch. He picked a random movie and placed it in the dvd player and took a seat next to Violet. He pressed 'play' on the remote and leaned back.

Violet pulled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "So, what's Rachel up to?" she asked reluctantly. Tate cleared his throat and shook his head. "I've been meaning to tell you... we broke up." Violet's eyes widened and she tried to suppress her happiness. "Why?" Tate looked at Violet and smiled.

"I just don't have feelings for her anymore." he told her. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Perfect." he whispered, and the movie began.

/

They sat like that for the majority of the movie. Violet felt so safe and happy in Tate's arms. It felt like she finally belonged somewhere. She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arm around his torso. Her hair was right next to his face, and it smelled like a fresh bouquet of flowers. He inhaled it deeply and it made him feel calm.

Violet's senses were burning, she was surrounded by Tate and it was perfect. She took in a deep breath and after several moments she sat up, backing away just slightly. He looked at her with concern and gently brushed some hair away from her face. His black eyes searched her brown ones, and she could have gotten lost in them forever.

"Is something wrong, Vi?" he asked softly. She bit her lip and shrugged, "There's something I need to tell you," she whispered. "Then tell me," he sent her a reassuring smile. She shook her head. "You'll think I'm stupid," Tate shook his head and took Violet's hand in his own. "There's nothing stupid about you."

Violet was terrified. Sure, she had known Tate her whole life. But she was eighteen, he was twenty-eight. If she told him that she was in love with him, he would think she's crazy, probably never want to see her again. But her heart was begging her to tell him. She looked into his eyes and took a breath.

"I'm in love with you," the words tumbled out, quieter than a whisper but so loud as they hung in the air between them.

They played over and over again in Tate's mind, his heart had stopped when she spoke those words. She closed her eyes as she felt tears of rejection burning them. She pulled her hand away from Tate's. She was about to stand up off the couch when he grabbed her arm and before she knew what was happening, his lips were against hers. His hand was behind her head, holding her in place gently.

Her whole body went numb. His lips were moving against hers so perfectly and the feeling was better than anything she could have ever imagined. Her body eventually began moving with his, it was so strange but so natural. She had been waiting for this moment.

After several minutes, he broke their kiss and they both quickly inhaled large breaths. He had his hands on her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs and he rested their foreheads together. She kept her eyes closed, afraid that if she opened them she would wake up from her perfect dream.

"I love you, too, Vi. God, I love you so much," he whispered, his voice smooth like silk, it made her shiver. She finally risked opening her round orbs only to find his staring right back into hers. She couldn't believe it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. They didn't need anymore words. Their truest feelings were out, they didn't have to hide anymore. Didn't have to pretend that they didn't have such passionate, romantic feelings for each other.

He maneuvered on the couch, pulling her into his arms and standing up, lifting her with him. He continued to kiss any part of her face that he could reach as he carried her to his bedroom.

The sun was just setting outside of his bedroom window and it cast a purple tint all over the walls and bedspread.

He gently laid her down and immediately crawled on top of her, locking their lips again. He broke the contact only to move to her neck. Her skin smelled of cherries and vanilla and it mixed with the floral scent that still lingered in her hair, creating the most intoxicating scent. She ran her fingers through his soft, blonde curls as he kissed her.

He cautiously slid his hands down her body and tugged her dress up to her waist. He then let them sneak underneath the thin fabric and he ran them over her soft stomach, making her breath hitch. His hands felt perfect on her skin, she felt like she was floating. He moved his lips back to hers while he steadily coaxed her dress off, pulling it over her head gently and dropping it on the floor.

He looked at what was now exposed of her beautiful body and inhaled a sharp breath, he couldn't have imagined anything more perfect. As he scanned her pale skin, he noticed the tiny wounds that lined her arms. He frowned and swallowed hard. She kept her eyes closed, knowing he had found them. He licked his lips slightly before leaning down and placing a kiss on each of her forearms. He would ask her about them later, but he didn't want to upset her in this perfect moment.

He reached down and slid her purple tights off of her thin legs, dropping them carelessly next to her dress. She opened her eyes and looked at him, biting her lip. He smiled knowingly and pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his toned chest. She gasped quietly and reached out, slowly trailing her fingers over the contours. He smiled, her touch sending shivers down his spine.

He made his way to her lips once more, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra as he did so. They both opened their eyes, and she gave him a soft smile, letting him know that it was okay. He smiled in return and slid her small bra off, discarding it.

"You're so beautiful, Violet," he whispered, running his hands up her sides. He gently cupped her breasts and feathered kisses across her chest as he did so. She let out a soft moan, and it was the hottest sound he had ever heard. His lips found their way to one of her hardened pink nipples, and he twirled his tongue around it. She whimpered and tugged on his hair gently, and he repeated the action on her opposite breast. He sat up and removed his jeans quickly, before settling back into his spot between her legs. She looked down and she could easily see the tent in his boxers, it made her blush brightly. He grinned and placed a kiss on her puffy lips.

He sat up again, placing his hands on her thighs and he ran his fingers gently over them. They were so unbelievably soft and it drove him crazy. His eyes drifted to her most private area, and her panties were soaked in her wetness. The sight of it turned him on so much, and he couldn't resist any longer. He pulled her panties down her long legs and she was finally exposed to him completely. She was gorgeous.

Her cheeks burned red as she watched him. His eyes met hers and they were even darker now, she loved it. He sent her a loving smile and it made her feel so much better. She knew she didn't have to worry around Tate. He would love her no matter what.

He adjusted so his hot breath was right on her wet flesh, and it made her body shake. His tongue darted out from between his lips and it flicked over her clit gently. She gasped instantly. He held her thighs apart and stroked them softly, and she tugged on his hair as he continued. He maintained a slow pace at first but quickly picked up speed. She tasted delicious, and the noises that were pouring out of her mouth were making Tate so hot.

He released one of her thighs and brought his hand to her entrance, pushing one finger inside of her. She let out a loud moan at the new sensation. After giving her a moment to adjust, he added another finger. It was uncomfortable for her at first but after he began moving it around, she let out a moan and began rocking down against him. He moaned as she did so and the sound of it made her get even wetter.

After a few more moments, he removed his fingers and tongue and moved so he was above her. He leaned down and pressed himself against her, only his boxers separating them now. He kissed her passionately, his tongue coaxing her lips apart and his hand ran up her side.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too," she replied just as quietly.

He reached down and pushed his boxers down, kicking them off. He moved his lips against hers again, and she could feel his length brush against her entrance, eliciting another gasp from her swollen lips. He looked at her, his lids hooded and they matched hers. He smiled at her and took her left hand in his before finally beginning to push into her.

He let out a low moan once he was about half way inside of her, it was the most incredible feeling. Her face contorted in pain but she nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath and pushed the rest of the way in. "Fuck," he gasped, his breathing quicker already. It took every ounce of his strength not to just begin pounding into her. She was so tight around him, but he wanted her to enjoy this just as much as he was.

He kissed her lips and began thrusting slowly, pulling out halfway and pushing back in. It only took a few minutes before her painful gasps turned into pleasure filled cries. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took that as a sign to really begin.

He held tightly onto her hand and gripped the sheets with the other. He began thrusting quickly, he was rock hard inside of her and she moaned every single time he entered her. She squeezed his hand tightly as he thrusted, and it didn't take long for him to hit a spot inside of her that made her scream his name.

"Oh, Tate," she gasped. "There, harder," she moaned, pleading. He let out a low moan and complied immediately, his hips crashing into hers as hard as he could, being sure to hit that spot everytime. She whimpered his name over and over as he continued to hit it.

He could feel her walls pulsing around him and the sensation was explosive. "Fuck, Vi, you're so tight," he groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. She cried out, the sound of his voice made her shiver. He rested his head next to her ear and his hot breath on it drove her crazy. Her free hand was gripping onto his shoulder, her nails surely breaking the skin.

Her moans of pleasure soon turned into cries of need, and he knew she was close. He released the sheet and reached down between them, rubbing her clit roughly, in time with his thrusts. She screamed his name and her walls contracted around him, and he felt her orgasm all around him, flooding out of her.

The way she moaned his name as her climax hit pushed him over the edge with her, he exploded inside of her and growled her name, thrusting erratically as they both came down from their highs. Their knuckles were white and their faces were red. Tate came to a stop and took a long breath before bringing his lips to Violet's. They kissed for a long time, she ran her fingers through his hair gently and let out soft whimpers when she felt him still pulsing inside of her.

He pulled out after several moments and collapsed next to her, pulling her close. He looked into her round eyes and smiled brightly at her, and she returned it.

"I've loved you my whole life, Tate." she whispered, biting her lip.

He smiled at her and nodded. "I love you too, Vi. We were meant to be." they both laughed softly and held each other close.

He placed another kiss on her lips before they both closed their eyes, ready for a long slumber. He placed one last kiss for the night on her cheek before speaking, "I told you I'd find my way back to you."


End file.
